1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning tag, more particularly to a warning tag for providing an indication relevant to shelf life of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, all kinds of products sold in a convenience store or in a hypermarket are mostly stuck with merchandise labels. The merchandise labels indicate product names, product origins, manufacturing dates, shelf life, etc., such that consumers may clearly understand information about the products.
To know whether these products are at the end of their shelf lives, it is required to rely upon consumer's self inspection of the merchandise labels. However, it is unavoidable that consumers may neglect or fail to notice the shelf life, such that the consumers may have misgivings about safety relevant to product use or consumption. One of current preventive measures is to print the manufacturing date and the shelf life in a form of a bar code. When consumers purchase a product, they may determine, through a barcode reader, whether this product is at the end of the shelf life or not so that a merchant may avoid selling products that have reached the end of the shelf life.
Even though the current preventive measure may prevent consumers from buying products that have reached the end of the shelf life, the consumer determines whether the products have reached the end of the shelf life merely through the barcode reader when paying for the products. After keeping a purchased product for some time, the consumer is still under a risk of consuming products that have reached the end of the shelf life.